


Of Arguments and Apologies

by bythemoonlight



Series: Sterek One Shots [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Breakfast, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythemoonlight/pseuds/bythemoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles is insecure and Derek apologises with breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Arguments and Apologies

Stiles immediate reaction when he woke up was groaning. His hed was pounding and it felt like it had been filled with exactly as much cotton as it could possibly could take and then having about three kilos of cement added to that. It was pure agony, and his first thought was going to the bathroom and getting some painkillers. Only problem was that he was locked in a vicelike grip that could only stem from his boyfriend. He squirmed around to look at Derek's sleeping face, and then last night came crashing back. 

 

Another groan.

 

Well shit.

 

Stiles had gone and done it again.

 

They had been out with friends, and it was great until Stiles saw Derek and Braeden. He tried not to overthink it. But Stiles can't help but feel insecure, Derek looks like a greek god. The last person you would ever imagine with Derek is Stiles. He's just Stiles, plain and ordinary, a little too tall and skinny but thats all. You imagine Derek with someone as equally hot and badass looking, someone exactly like Braeden. So Stiles is insecure and he can't help it not when she's all over him and he doesnt do anything about it, in fact he even flirts back. 

 

Which is when Stiles snaps and heated words are exchanged and there had definitely been things thrown. 

Fighting your boyfriend drunk should come with an undo-option.

 

 

So how had he ended up here? He didn’t recall any make-up sex, and he was pretty certain they’d gone to sleep on completely different sides of the bed. He huffed softly, glaring at Derek's stupid face, because even though Derek wasn’t as tall as he was, he was still way stronger, and Stiles was quite certain he wouldn’t get away from the bloody bastard without waking him. So he did. Deep breath, closing his eyes, "Wake up you stupid ass hat!"

 

And Derek grunted and jolted awake, grunt turning into a whine halfway. “What was that for? Where’s the fire?”

 

Stiles just smirked happily. That was all he wanted to accomplish. “I have a headache and you flirted with Braeden last night. Get me painkillers and make me breakfast.” he demanded, not sure that Derek would obey, but managing to keep a straight face and play the role.

 

Derek looked at him, puzzled, but ended up nodding, standing up and disappearing for a couple of minutes, returning with a glass of water and some painkillers. Stiles took them, and the older man gingerly kissed his hair, as though he wasn’t sure if Stiles was still angry. Stiles rolled his eyes and tipped his head up so he could peck Derek on the lips. “Scrambled.” he stated, then he flopped back down and fell back asleep with Derek's beaming face etched into his mind, allowed to get a half hour of sweet sleep before breakfast and finally make-up sex.

 

 


End file.
